Untitled for now
by lOvely puCca
Summary: Uhh.. Not much to describe except the rating went up, so yeah...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or any of the its characters, which are owned by CLAMP.

Author's note: First attempt at some story pertaining to CCS... Not quite sure what'll come of it, but I'll try to make it as easy to read as I can.

Summary: This is basically a story between Sakura and Syaoran, who understand that underneath the extravagance of life, there's always an underlining of misconception and deceit. They are in college, and studying in different courses, though they have some classes together. They don't notice each other at first, but after they do, their relationship changes in some drastic ways, and their lives take a serious turn where they, who are very in control of their lives, have no clue what to do. 

****

Crossing of two Strangers 

"Good morning, class! Today—" he was cut of by the sound of the classroom door opening and a girl almost falling into class in quite a bit of disarray. "Ms. Kinomoto, will you please enlighten the class, more so, myself, as to why you've arrived to class late, _again_?" said the professor.

Having just run across the University of California Berkeley's campus to reach her classroom, Sakura wasn't very much so in the mood to explain that she had overslept... again. "I'm really sorry Professor Hawkins, and fellow students. I didn't mean to disrupt the class in such a horrendous manner, please accept my apology, I'll try my best to make sure it doesn't happen again!" she exclaimed in a rushed manner, hoping her professor would let her off the hook. Being the understanding man he was, he did. Sakura sighed in relief as she walked over to her seat. She thanked God she wasn't too late to class and that she had a nice teacher first period today. Taking a drama course was really taking its toll on her, physically and mentally. It was a month into her sophomore year and college, and already, she was worn out by the time her afternoon classes were over. 

'Whew, boy, am I exhausted... I shouldn't have stayed up so late last night talking to Tomoyo,' she thought. Being Sakura's best friend, Tomoyo called at least once a week to check up on her. She was currently studying Fashion and Design in Oxford University in the United Kingdom. The raven-haired woman was staying in a dormitory with her boyfriend, Eriol. (A/N: Since I want to make this a solely "between Sakura and Syaoran" fic, I will not dwell much on Tomoyo and Eriol, just to let you know.)

Sakura sat, her gaze scanning the room for her friend, Helen Shascher. After a couple of seconds, Sakura spotted her, sitting to her left, a couple rows back, and gave her a small wave. Helen was up to date on all the latest gossip and trends, but she didn't care much for the gossip and she wasn't conceited at all. In fact, she was one of the girls who everyone liked, just like Sakura, except a lot less guys paid attention to her than Sakura. Helen was as attractive as Sakura, just that sometimes, her moods tend to get a bit uglier than Sakura's.

Sakura, with her mid-back length hair that seemed to have at least 10 different shades of a golden-brown color, ranging from auburn to honey, to even some lighter shades of blonde. Her eyes were like big emerald jewels that sparkled even without light and her skin was as soft as a summer flower's delicate petals. She was about 5'6 with a flawless figure that caused many people of the opposite sex to become attracted to her. She had an athletic body, shapely legs, an average sized bust and hips, and a small waist. She enjoyed classes dealing with different aspects of the English language and Physical Education, and despised Mathematics. She was studying to become, perhaps, an actress or a movie director, but for now, her studies were focused on old-age drama, from the Greek period to the Elizabethan period. She sighed, a little bored as she listened to Professor Hawkins tell the class a quote out of Medea, written by a playwright named Euripides (pronounced you-RIP-i-dees). "I do not leave my children's bodies with thee; I take them with me that I may bury them in Hera's precinct. And for thee, who didst me all that evil, I prophesy an evil doom... Now, I want you to tell me which scene in the play pertains to this particular quote, what happened beforehand, and what happened after she stated that quote. Write a short essay, about 3 paragraphs, about what led to this statement," Professor Hawkins instructed the class. Some of the class groaned, Sakura being one of them.

"I want these back by the end of the period, class" said the professor, which caused another outbreak of groans from the class. 'WHAT? The period ends in like, 15 minutes!' thought Sakura, as she groaned, thinking today was going to be a bad day.

-15 minutes later-

The bell rang, and all the students nearly ran each other over, jostling to get out of the classroom, after hurriedly handing in their essays. Sakura looked over her essay quickly to make sure there weren't many errors, and handed in her essay as well. When she turned around from the teacher's desk, she bumped into someone, someone a head taller than her. 

"Oh, excuse me, I'm really sorry, gomen ne!" she said to the figure, somewhat embarrassed. A male voice replied, "No, it's okay, it was my fault. I should've watched where I was walking... It's just this whole mosh pit of people, it's getting to me." while disregarding her last two words, gomen ne. He certainly didn't expect to find someone who spoke Japanese in California, let alone UC Berkeley. 

Sakura looked up into dark brown eyes, almost blushing. 'Wow, he's pretty good-looking...' When she snapped out of her trance, Sakura replied, "Hi, my name's Sakura Kinomoto, what's yours?"

He simply said, "Syaoran Li." Sakura frowned at his short reply. "Well, I'm off to my next class. Nice meeting you. 'Bye Li," said Sakura as she walked towards the door, meeting with Helen to go to their next class, Modern Literature.

'Strange, finally meeting a girl who doesn't instantly start giggling and ogling me, trying to flirt with me,' he thought. 'She's different from every other girl I've met so far in this crazy school. Plus, she's kind of cute.' He left the classroom, heading for his next class, which was Modern Literature, although he didn't understand why exactly he needed to know Literature for his Drama and Business courses. 

'Oh well, it doesn't matter, at least I do good in that class, it's an easy credit for me' and headed toward his next class, which also happened to be with Sakura. Although he didn't notice her, she noticed him the second he walked through the door.

As the teacher walked into the classroom, the talking in the room ceased, and all of the students' attention were focused on the elegant woman who just came in. "Good morning, students. I hope you've had a nice weekend. Now, down to business..." said Professor Callahan, the Modern Lit teacher. Although she looked as if she was a nice person, well, she was, but she was also very, very strict with her students. She knew they were all college students and they weren't here to fool around, especially not in her class. Within half an hour, they'd been assigned several books to research and write an essay about how they were related, in addition to coming up with a 10-page script by next Monday, to be performed after roles were assigned the week after.

'This is going to be a very long day,' thought Sakura and Syaoran at the same time.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: =) I go online and I'm like, I have mail... that's so strange, I never have mail, and I read it, so I'm kind of happy now. Now I realize why all those authors are constantly so ecstatic about getting reviews, it kind of gives you this happy floaty feeling. ^^; Okay, well I'm inspired. Even if it was only 2 reviews, but I am. Honestly. So, here's the next chapter... I guess. Aah, I don't know what to name chapters, so for now they're all just, numerical, sorry if it's an inconvenience... and I think that constantly switching between their POV's is kind of confusing, so I'm going to use a break, like --... so yeah. Oh, and as you can see, I upped the rating, because it isn't going to be such an innocent story anymore... talk to me okay?

****

Chapter 2

After their Modern Literature class, Sakura's morning classes were over. She went back to her dormitory for an hour-long nap, as she was exhausted from her lack of sleep the night before. As soon as she entered her dorm, she took off her shoes, hung up her jacket and flopped on the bed. She looked around the room that she had to herself. The walls were a basic white, with cherry hardwood floors. There was a dark pink rug in the center of the floor. On the wall opposite the door, there were two windows, with pink curtains and drapes. Underneath the window was her bed, a full size bed with a light bedspread and cover. Her desk was next to the bed, with papers from school and her Sony VAIO laptop, which she got a pink cover for. (A/N: Kero isn't in this story, since Syaoran and Sakura haven't met yet, and it'd ruin the storyline.) She sighed, and lay down on her bed, closing her eyes. Suddenly an image of the boy she met today flashed across her eyes. Frowning slightly, she brushed it off and fell asleep.

--

Syaoran went over to the quad to eat some lunch, and maybe start the assignments from his past two classes. He sat on the grass, next to one of the willow trees near one of the annexes in the university complex. As he stretched out his legs and relaxed, about to take out a notebook to start on the script, a shadow fell across his view. When he looked up, his gaze fell upon a girl in a short black skirt that barely covered her behind and a flattering black lace top that barely tried to cover up her curvy upper body. 'What now?' thought Syaoran as he glanced at the girl whose name was Karol who kept trying to get him to fall for her for the past month, always flirting with him, touching his arm, giving him smiles that she thought were sexy, the list never ends.

"Hey, sexy. How come you always sit by yourself? You know, you have to get out more, maybe even get a girlfriend or two," the girl said. "How about giving me a shot?" She winked at him.

He looked at her features. She was a bombshell, with all the curves in the right places. She had a chest that he supposed was a C cup, a small waist, and long shapely legs that she showed off constantly. And likewise, with her skirt today, the one that barely covered her perfect booty, which she flaunted to almost every member of the male student body. Her hair was mid-back length, a dark brown shade that was almost black that was tied up in a high ponytail today. She had large hazel eyes, with lashes that accented her eyes perfectly, light skin, and lips that weren't too pouty and weren't too thin. She had on quite a bit of makeup, mostly on her eyes and lips, but not so much that it'd make her look bad; she was very cautious not to. 

He smirked, thinking of all the guys who had fallen to her charms, knowing well enough that he wouldn't be one of them. In fact, he'd be the one who'll make her fall to his charms. He suddenly, to Karol's surprise, replied, "How about tonight then, babes, at 7:30? Meet me outside my dorm." And then he gave her a sheet of paper with his dorm room on it.

She took the sheet and gave him a flirty smile as she walked off with a sway to her hips that any human would have noticed and a smug smile adorning her lips.

--

Sakura murmured in her sleep, something incomprehensible, something that no one would ever hear her say when she was conscious. *"Sakura! Get right back here at once!" Someone was yelling at her to stop running and go back to that hellhole orphanage where she was left a day after she was born until now, when she was 13. She shivered; the person who was calling her back was a dangerous man, the one who molested and harassed her. This man, who was always drunk, also occasionally beat her. The owners of the orphanage couldn't do anything about this man, he always managed to get back in and hurt Sakura in some way. The horrifying memories came back to her almost every time she tried to get some sleep; hence her lack of it. She kept running... to where, she didn't know, but her instincts told her to run. And again, as the nightmare always went, she ran right into her greatest fear, the man who was known as Rey Alacio. "NO! GET OFF OF ME!"* Sakura was struggling in her sleep. Helen, who was walking by Sakura's dorm to get to her own, heard her, and took out her spare key, the extra one that was supposed to be for Sakura's roommate, but since she didn't have one, Sakura gave it to Helen in case she wanted to talk. Helen rushed into the room and woke Sakura up.

"Sakura! What's wrong? You were screaming in your sleep!" Helen cried. 

"I-It's n-nothing, I-I'm fine, really. Helen, d-don't worry about m-me. I'm f-fine..." Sakura replied, trying to calm her nerves. She felt as if he was right there, on campus, outside her window, just waiting for the right moment to come back and haunt her once again. She shivered at the thought. "Come, Sakura, we have to go to our afternoon classes in half an hour." Helen informed her. Sakura rubbed her eyes, trying to forget the nightmare, and then started to get ready for her afternoon classes. (A/N: I don't feel much like describing classes for now, so I'm going to go to Syaoran's POV now.)

--

Syaoran instantly put his charms to use. He led Karol into his dorm, which he shared with his roommate who he knew was out tonight, probably in some other girl's room. "Are you sure this is okay? I wouldn't want to be caught doing something sinful if your roommate came into the room," she purred huskily into his ear, being **very** clingy to him. He smirked at her eagerness. "Don't worry Karol. Leave it to me," he said as he slowly lay her down onto his bed. 

"A little excited, aren't we?" Karol said, noting the way he pushed her to the bed with fervor after he looked her over slowly. She was glad she'd changed out of that outfit from this afternoon. She was now wearing a red stringy one-shoulder top that was barely held together by shreds of cloth; the shirt was made to be revealing. It showed her flat tummy, which had a belly ring that dangled. She was wearing a black skirt again, this time made out of denim, same length as the one from the afternoon, but with two slits on the sides that made the skirt, even more so, less conservative than her other skirt, though they were both very tight. She was wearing black strappy sandals that tied up to mid-calf. "Hm. Wouldn't you like to know?" Syaoran replied as he ran his hands along her slim figure, making her moan.

(A/N: I'm tired.. I know, it's not cool to leave a cliffhanger... at least not yet. If I wasn't in such a freaking bind here [the Sci-Hi test retake is in a week!] I'd definitely write more, but right now I have no idea what should happen yet... So tell me if you want something... naughty. xD)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Ah, whatever, I'm just going to make the story the way I want to, for now anyway... My brother's on the computer and I'm getting really pissed off, since I don't have Cable or DSL, he is freaking... Argh! I'm so pissed... Whatever. At least I have another computer so I can at least write another chapter (Lol. I'm so strange...) OH! And my friend's helping me with the graphical scenes, since he's better at it than I am... And everything's in 3rd person POV.

****

Chapter 3

Syaoran decided he was either going to make her or break her. He chose the latter. From the sounds Karol was making as he slowly teased her with his kisses, but trying to avoid doing something really serious, he could tell she was close. 

He wasn't the nervous virgin type or anything along those lines, but the thought of "doing it" with this... well in simple terms, prostitute, gave him the creeps. She had a reputation of going up to almost any random guy and seducing him. He knew she participated in promiscuous sex, not caring much who it was, as long as she had a good fuck she was fine. Syaoran almost felt sorry for all the hearts she'd broken.

He placed kisses on her body that was exposed so far; since they were still fully dressed, or somewhat, in Karol's case, she was now in her bra and matching red G-string. She was almost driven to ecstasy just from his touches and feathery kisses along her collarbone and neck. He then trailed his kisses further down, towards her navel and midriff. She wanted so bad for him to go just a little lower and remove the offending piece of clothing with his teeth. 

She entangled her fingers in his hair, wishing him to stop the torture he was inflicting on her body by mere kisses and light touches. He lazily trailed his tongue up her body, then started kissing her neck, earning more moans from her. (A/N: AHHH this is the part I got stuck on for 3 days! *almost pulls out hair* ehhehhe..*cough cough*)

Karol pulled his face up to meet hers, enveloping him in a fiery kiss, one that meant something only to her, not to him. His mind was wandering away on a certain viridian-eyed woman he'd met only this morning. During this intense make-out session, Karol had pulled off his shirt and his pants, leaving him in his boxers. Meanwhile, his hands had been wandering, and in the process removed her remaining two garments, her lingerie. He slowly caressed her mounds with his hands, making her yearn for him even more. She tugged at his boxers, not being able to hold it in any longer, wanting to feel him inside her. (A/N: *mumbles* I'm going to have a huge case of writer's block from this, if I don't take a break from it right now... I'll continue it later in the chapter!)

--

'Whew!' Sakura thought. The afternoon went by in a rush. She didn't have any classes with that Syaoran character she met earlier that day, and though she didn't want to admit it, she was kind of disappointed not to see him. She and Helen were sitting in one of the libraries on campus. This particular one was the biggest in the college. It had almost every reference a student needed to do well in their classes. Her thoughts weren't on schooling at the very moment, however, they were on the man from her recurring nightmare. 'Argh! Why can't he just leave me alone?!' She growled in frustration. 

During this time, Helen had been trying to get her attention. When she heard Sakura's guttural noise, she paused, and asked what was wrong. Sakura replied, trying not to worry her friend, "It's nothing, just, I don't know, I guess I'm kind of frustrated about this... issue that came up this morning...—" She was cut off by a very excited Helen. 

"You mean that guy right?? Right?! The one in our Modern Literature class, AND our Ancient Drama class! Right?" Helen was ecstatic. Sakura never had a crush, she only had a couple of opinions, and even then, it was rare to hear her mention anything about a guy.

"Mou Helen!" Sakura exclaimed in confusion. She decided to just go along with whatever web Helen was spinning as of now. 

"I mean, sure, okay, so he's kind of cute, maybe just a little attractive, maybe he's a little intriguing and maybe he's just a little appealing an—" 

She was cut off by Helen again. "WHAT?!" Helen screeched, appalled at how Sakura could say that this Li guy was **maybe** just a **_little... _**WTF?! Only MAYBE and a LITTLE?! _cute_, attractive, intriguing, and maybe just a **little** appealing?! 'Wow, this girl must _really _be totally clueless or blind or maybe even deaf here, but how could she not know that guy is like, the most wanted guy on campus?' Helen thought, amazed at how Sakura could care so little about such a, well in other girls' words, godly figure. Helen went speechless, with her mouth open, trying to find something to say, not being able to distinguish how Sakura could be so oblivious.

"Helen? Are you okay? You're staring at me like I'm crazy, or I have three heads sprouting out of my neck... You're giving me the creeps... Hello?! HELEN!!"

"Wh-what? I'm okay, I mean, **whoa** Sakura, how can you _not_ notice how... special this guy is? The most wanted guy on campus, someone even said that he was next in line to own some big-ass corporation in Japan, even though he was originally from China. He's like, just, Sakura, how can you just let him go? I want you t—"

"No. No, Helen, I hope you weren't about to say what I thought you were trying to say... I hope you weren't just about to tell me to go after this guy, I mean, he isn't all that great... Sure, he's a bit attractive and seemingly more mature than most other guys here, but how can you just freak out over this one guy? He's just a guy, Helen, nothing special... I mean, for all you know, he could be the most insensitive guy imaginable, and you wouldn't care because he's just **so** hot and bad-boyish... Honestly, Helen... listen to yourself." Sakura said, shaking her head in wonder, thinking how girls can go crazy just like that, over some stupid, immature, idiotic **guy**.

Helen replied, scornfully,"Fine, Sakura, be that way, but I still think you should go for him. He's well, at least he **seems** better than all the other guys... At least he's more decent than those guys who came onto you two weeks ago... right? I mean, isn't he tons better than those selfish slobs that literally drooled all over you just because you were wearing a cheerleading uniform? I think you should just give him a chance... It's also a good chance for you to get over that two-faced bastard you went out with last year... Come on, you haven't had any contact with a guy for the longest time... Please?"

"No Helen, I don't want to get caught up in a relationship... not now, I mean, what if he hurts me even worse than Jason? I don't want to get hurt again..."

"Please Sakura? I don't want to see you like this, all secluded from the outside world for so long... When you're miserable, it makes me sad, too... I just want you to be happy, even if it's only for so long, it'll help you, come on, give him a try... For me?"

Sakura sighed, and indignantly replied, "Fine, but only because of you, Helen... Mou, when can people ever leave me alone?" whining the last sentence.

"Yay! Sakura-chan is gonna get a boy! Finally! After so long! Yatta!" Helen exclaimed gleefully. Sakura shook her head, amused by her friend's reaction. She just hoped it wouldn't turn out so bad... maybe this Syaoran guy was worth it, at least more than the other ones... 'I hope everything turns out all right... I don't want to be hurt again... Kami-sama...'

-- (Karol 3rd person)

She stormed out of that building, completely pissed off and irritated. 'What was that?! He just played me for a fool chick... I'm going to get back at him for this...' she thought, fuming. It just ended, just like that. He had gotten her all aroused and close to begging him to fuck her. But he just wound her around his little finger. He heard her moan in pleasure and frustration and she thought he would have really heeded her call, 'But you know what he did?! UGH! That bastard...' she thought. 

She reminisced for a second, his chest was so fine and well-built; she loved the feel of it when she ran her hands over his torso. She was close to climaxing, but he was just fooling around. He only caressed her tense body, savoring every moment of feel he could get from her delicious figure... And as his hand slipped lower and lower, her moans grew louder and louder, so that even the students outside of the dorm could hear them. As his hand reached her lower lips, her body began to quiver with excitement. His fingers slipped in with ease, stroking her, as her moaning turned to screaming, and a thick, warm, viscous fluid escaped her body as she was racked with spasms, staining both Syaoran's hand and her widespread legs. After her screaming was done, Syaoran started to take off his boxers, but then suddenly put his clothes back on, said, "Forget it, I don't feel like it." He casually walked over to the door, and opened it, simply saying,"Thanks for that rush, though, you can just go now." (A/N: He's mean... Don't worry, he won't be so mean to Sakura at least... I hope not ^^)  
  
She growled in frustration. He was the first guy to ever do such a thing to her. She was always the one in control, and being played was a huge blow to her ego. She swore she would get back at him for fooling around with the "fool-around queen" herself. "I swear, I will hurt you for what you've done, Syaoran. I will. I'm not a fucking plaything, and especially not for you," she swore, and headed back to her dorm. 'No one fucks around with me then dismisses me...'

-- (Syaoran 3rd person) 

After the "incident" Syaoran called his friend, Eriol, who was in England (with Tomoyo, though he didn't know Tomoyo's relation to Sakura). When Eriol picked up, as if he knew who was on the other side of the line, he said, "Hey Xiao Lang, what's up? Why are you calling me so late? You realize that it's like, **dawn** here... I don't care what time it is over there, but man, it's too early to be waking me up..." and tried to stifle a huge yawn.

"Eriol, isn't it a bit rude to start going crazy on me?" Syaoran said, with a hint of annoyance in his tone. "Anyway, this girl, her name's Karol, she came on to me, right? So I figured, ah, what the heck, it's been a hell of a long time since I last did anything interesting, so I gave her a shot—"

"**Man**, are you _serious_?! You went and fooled around with some chick just for the fucking hell of it? How can you do that? It kind of ruins your image, you know. I can't believe you—"

"Chill out, Eriol, it wasn't so much of a blow to my rep. Well, it **might** have been; she's one of those, ya know, "sluts" and she's been bothering me for a long ass time, so I thought, maybe if I just fucked around with her, she'd leave me alone... you know?"

"Syaoran Li, this isn't a good thing, just to let you know. If aunt Yelan ever finds out about your fooling around after she reluctantly let you go out of her sights into America, she'll personally go over there, even storm into your class, and drag your sorry ass outta there. How can you do that?" Then his tone calmed down a bit, since Tomoyo was starting to stir in her sleep from his constantly rushed out anger that he was trying to hold back but didn't succeed in doing so. "Forget it..." Suddenly, his mind went back to his pubescent days, where hormones kicked in every two seconds or whenever a female walked by. "So, what **did** you do with her? Huh?" he said with a wicked tone of voice.

"Eriol, I can't believe you, one second you're screaming your head off at me about my reputation, and now you're becoming a fourteen year-old boy who gets turned on by every little feminine thing... I won't tell you."

"Aww, come on Syaoran, don't be so cruel... Tell me what happened." Eriol held back the eagerness in his speech.

"Fine, but only because you're my 'favorite' cousin and the only one I don't mind having known this happened..." Syaoran sighed. "Well, I was about to have lunch, and she came by, with the whole works, nice body, skimpy outfit, flirtatious actions, the makeup... and, like I said, she came on to me, so I just agreed, even though she is notoriously known as the school whore—"

"Oh my God, Syaoran... Tsk tsk tsk... Heheh. Go on."

Syaoran rolled his eyes at Eriol's childish behavior. "So anyway, I told her to meet me at my dorm at 7:30, and we got down to it. But one thing, I kind of, well, played her; we didn't go all the way. I know she wanted me to, but I didn't feel like seriously doing it with her, ya know? We just basically fooled around, or at least I did to her..." Syaoran stated evilly.

"Ah, Xiao Lang, you need to learn to grow up—"

"What?! I'm your age, or have you forgotten? Sa Gua..." Syaoran replied mockingly.

"Eh? Ni de tou shi ge kong qiu!" (A/N: Syaoran said well, literally, stupid melon, but it basically means like dumbass, I guess, that would be the closest thing that makes sense, and Eriol said your head is an empty ball, pretty much the closest thing to the real meaning that makes sense in English. Heh, I'm wicked.) Eriol chuckled at his comment.

"Hm. Whatever. I'll call you some other time, ne?" Syaoran managed to reply through his clenched teeth.

"Hehe, don't be so tense. Yeah, we'll talk some other time. 'Til then,"

"Argh... you annoying pest..." Syaoran said, and hung up.

On the other side of the world, Eriol laughed at his cousin's short temper and hung up.


End file.
